Love makes Life beautiful!
by federer4ever
Summary: Set 6 years after the war, Harry finds himself in the same emotional turmoil he'd been in, prior to the battle. Will a certain French beauty help him realize the values of life? Maybe, even love? Gabrielle Delacour'd come a long way from the little, hero-worshipping girl of 10! Can fate play cupid between these two unlikely people? Please R&R. DISCLAIMER - I own nothing, JKR does!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Isolation**

Six years since the war, and Harry was just as much affected by it as he was during that time. Constant nightmares, the guilt, the feeling of emptiness still haunted him. The only major difference since he defeated Voldemort being his scar, which didn't hurt anymore.

Life after the battle had been about picking up pieces and trying to fill the vacant gaps left by all the loved ones. He'd very much counted on Ginny to help him with that, but there was only so much the poor girl can endure before she called it quits with him.

Harry hadn't been the easiest person to deal with since the battle; coming to think of it, he never was. He had turned into a successful Auror, the sole purpose being to catch the remaining death-eaters. That was the only thing which gave him satisfaction; his job.

He'd thrown himself into his work, becoming a dare-devil of sorts to his peers who thought him to be mighty cool. Recklessness had prevailed throughout his work. Harry didn't care. It was his way of finding satisfaction, only he didn't realize it came at the cost of spending some quality time with Ginny.

Apparating back to the now empty Grimmauld's place, from which Ginny moved out a week ago, he went directly to his bedroom, and changed into pajamas. He fell into the bed promptly, not bothering with the dinner. His body was exhausted from the field day, but his mind was swirling with occult thoughts and emotions.

Although there were thousands of women to grace his bed if he so much as blinked at them, he couldn't shake out the feeling of isolation that had become so persistent in his life. He still loved Ginny, and just maybe it was the same for her. But, sometimes love wasn't just sufficient, it required understanding at an higher level to keep the magic that had driven them together in his sixth year.

In that aspect, he envied Ron and Hermione. They fought. Merlin, they fought like cats and dogs, until all hell breaks loose but at the end of the day, they were alright. They looked out for each other. Years of anticipation to explain how they truly felt for each other, brought his best friends closer than ever. After six years, they were happily married, and as Ron had informed him at work, they were trying for a baby.

Harry sighed feeling the emptiness of the bed beside him. Deep in his heart, he knew why he accepted Ginny's decision to break up with him without any fuss. It was the same reason which drove him to field work, day in and day out.

"I'm damaged!" Harry thought drily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - My dear friend**

"I was wondering if you are free tonight?" Maxwell Wade asked breathlessly, catching up with her, "There's this new restaurant around the corner. I thought we might grab some dinner...?"

Gabrielle Delacour gave him a polite smile, "Sorry Max. I'm going to my sister's place tomorrow. There's loads of stuff to pack." watching his crestfallen face, she added quickly, "I will take you up on that offer some other time perhaps?"

Max's face broke into a grin, "That's cool."

Shoving his hands into his pockets, the American followed her to the apparition spot, "So, when will you be back?" he inquired casually.

"I'm not sure. Fleur's in her third trimester pregnancy." Gabrielle looked up at him then, "she might need my help, Max."

"I will miss you, dearie" Max admitted sadly, "don't know how I'm supposed to get through work each day!"

Gabrielle gave him a look of mock-hurt, "Of course, you will miss my English company and not me!"

When Max hastened to clarify, she just smiled, "you will be fine, Max. It's high time you learn French anyway. For Merlin's sake, you're working in French Ministry."

"I'm only here as a trainee, but never thought the language will be a hurdle." Max sighed heavily, "wish my colleagues spoke English as well as you!"

"I told you, I only know it so well because of my British brother-in-laws. I've got about five of them!" she faked a shudder thinking about them.

"In that case, you have my deepest sympathy!"

Gabrielle gave him an easy smile, "I will miss you too, Max. I'll have to go. Take care ma amie." she said softly, kissing him on both cheeks.

Before Max had time to recover, Gabrielle turned on the spot and disappeared with a POP sound. Max stood there, his fingers touching the spot where she'd kissed. For weeks, he had been trying to ask her out, but never summoned up enough courage to do so. And today, she was gone; his only true friend. It will possibly be months before he saw her again, but he vowed he will be better prepared next time to woo the blonde beauty.

"Farewell, lovely Gabrielle!" he whispered into thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The Visit **

Harry was silently munching his breakfast of scrambled eggs and orange juice that Kreacher made for him. It was one of those rare Sundays, where he's absolutely nothing to do.

Usually on such days, Harry and Ginny visited the Burrow for the weekend ritual of Weasley's family dinner. Considering Ginny had broken up with him on this very day, exactly a week before. He'd until now meticulously avoided the Weasleys. He wasn't sure he was welcomed for this week's dinner, and the thoughts of meeting Ginny didn't appeal to him anyway.

Hermione and surprisingly Ron too, have been very understanding of their break-up. Hermione came over whenever her busy life permitted and Ron was his partner in field work. He had been informed by his best mate that Ginny wasn't doing well either, and was trying to make it to the Irish Team for the Quidditch World Cup, in addition to playing for the Holyhead Harpies.

Harry gave a weak smile then. He'd no doubt whatsoever of Ginny's ability to make it to the team. She was brilliant as far as her passion for the wizarding sport goes. He realized with a hint of guilt, that until that time his relationship with her had acted as a thorn in her pathway to success.

Harry was startled out of his reverie by the appearance of his red-head friend from the Fire-place.

"Hey Ron!" Harry exclaimed at his mate who was shaking his hair experimentally to remove the soot, "help yourself to some breakfast."

"Hey Harry. No thanks, already had some" Ron frowned, studying him, "you look dreadful!"

Harry shrugged nonchalantly, "Yea...I had shit load of paper work to complete, and I guess I just lost track of time."

Ron merely gave a noncommittal grunt. He knew the truth but it wasn't his place to interfere.

"Anyway, the reason I'm here is Mum expects you at the Burrow tonight. She was upset with the turn of events but that doesn't mean she blames you, Harry!" Ron said, sitting across from him.

Harry looked away then. Even if the Weasley matriarch was so kind, he didn't feel he was worthy of it.

"I can't. I've already made other commitments." Harry lied, concentrating on the food before him.

Ron watched him intently for a full minute before he spoke, "nothing that can't be taken care of later, I'm sure. Mum wants you there, mate. It wasn't a request, it's an order!"

Frustration built up inside him, "Listen Ron. I don't mean disrespect to your Mum or anything. I don't think I can handle seeing Ginny, right now!" Harry said firmly, "and there's no chance of us ever getting back together."

"Funny. Ginny said the exact same thing when she came to the Burrow. You're not together, so what? You both can't run away from each other. You're hurting. She's hurting. Just talk alright? You can be friends, at the very least!" Ron pleaded.

Harry shook his head fervently, "I don't think I can do that. I'm sorry!"

Ron stood up. He himself was feeling frustrated, "Fine. But don't think you're off the hook yet. If not me, then Hermione or worse yet Mum might pop in here anytime to nag you into coming. See you, mate!"

With that he left a stupefied-feeling Harry to his own thoughts. Either ways, he didn't know how he was going to wriggle himself out of this one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Shell Cottage **

"Comment allez-vous ma cherie soeur?" Fleur asked enveloping her sister in a tight hug.

Gabrielle laughed over her sister's shoulder, "Tres bien. Tu?"

"Magnifique!" Fleur grinned, her eyes looking down at her protruding belly.

"If you both can stop babbling in French and start talking in English, please?" Bill chided with a smile, moving forwards to greet his young sister-in-law.

"Bill!" both the sisters admonished, with identical expressions of indignancy and amusement.

"Hello, Gabrielle. Lovely to see you again" Bill said studying his wife and young sister-in-law in amazement. The resemblance between the two women was striking.

"Hello, oh-so-lucky husband of my splendid sister!" Gabrielle greeted him with a dramatic air.

Bill rolled his eyes, giving her a hug. Before he pulled back though, he whispered in her ear cheekily, "Could've warned me of what I'm getting into when I married your sister!"

"I heard that William!" Fleur said, hands on her hips, glaring at her husband while Gabrielle chuckled at the couple fondly.

They heard footsteps reverberating from the stairs, and a moment later five-year old Victoire Weasley appeared, groggily rubbing her eyes.

"Hey little princess!" Gabrielle said softly, kneeling down, and reaching out for her young niece, who happily stepped into her arms.

"Aunt Ellie!" Victoire squealed in delight.

"Mon Dieu! I swear you've grown an inch or two taller since I last saw you!" Gabrielle said looking at her niece. She was an exact replica of Fleur at her age, except for her light blue eyes, which were Bill's, "It's been like 6 months since you visited me in Paris."

Victoire shrugged happily, pulling away from her Aunt and going back to play with Kitty, a fluffy rabbit her father gifted her.

"So, how are everyone, Gabrielle?" Bill inquired, "Ernesto and Johanna?"

"My parents are doing well, Bill. They send you all their love." Gabrielle replied, "How are things back here though? It's been almost five years since my last visit."

"You came for Victoire's birth if I remember correctly, and since then it's always been us visiting you cherie." Fleur accused her sister.

Gabrielle took her sister's hand, "I was caught up at school, and later again with work, but now I've earned my break and will stay as long as you want me, Fleur!"

Bill was silently watching the sister's exchange. His ever sharp eyes not blind to the fact that Gabrielle had the same, charming persuasive insistence that his wife possessed, and knowing Victoire, perhaps she will too.

But, he couldn't help marveling that the same shy, 10 year old at his wedding, was this beautiful, sophisticated young woman infront of him. Merlin help the man who was going to marry the French witch. He'd been on cloud nine every single day of his married life to Fleur.

Bill chuckled at how easily he gave in to everything Fleur asked and still did. He was sure Gabrielle's future husband would hold the same disposition as himself when it came to handling his wife. Bill couldn't help wondering what was about the Delacour women that had men twisting at their feet.

"Earth to dear 'usband!" Fleur said snapping her fingers infront of him. Bill smiled at them, shaking his thoughts, "My cherie asked you something."

"Yes?" he asked politely.

"I was asking about your family. I haven't seen them in ages. How are your parents?"

Bill gave a chuckle then, looking at the clock. It was mid-afternoon, "Get ready, Gabrielle. You will be seeing them soon enough" watching her startled face, he couldn't resist adding, "at dinner to be precise!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - A Brother's advice**

"Who's this lovely angel you've brought here, brother?" George asked cocking his eyebrows at the young woman who stood infront of him, amused by his attention.

"Well, you have already met her once or twice." Bill replied with a roll of his eyes, "might as well jag your memory, for what it's worth!"

George looked appalled, "You have to be kidding me, brother! A beautiful creature such as her, would never have been forgotten!"

A faint blush crept up her cheeks, just as Mrs. Weasley entered the room to greet the new arrivals.

"Bill, my dear boy!" she exclaimed, pulling her into her trademark bone-crushing hug. She inspected him thoroughly, letting him go only when satisfied.

Her face broke into a huge smile when she looked at Fleur, "My dear, you look radiant. I hope the little one isn't giving you any trouble!" she said, patting Fleur's belly.

Her daughter-in-law gave her a tinkling laugh in return, "No, Molly, everything is good" feeling the baby kick, she amended, "atleast for now!"

Mrs. Weasley caught sight of the woman beside Fleur and gasped, "Sweet Merlin!" she breathed eyeing both women, "If I'm not mistaken, you're Gabrielle!"

Gabrielle smiled warmly, "How are you, Mrs. Weasley?" she asked pulling the surprised older woman into a hug.

She could see George smack his forehead over Mrs. Weasley's shoulders, as he recognized her identity as Fleur's sister.

"It's lovely to see you again, dear. And your English qualifies to be British." Mrs. Weasley smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you. All credit goes to your eldest and youngest sons!" Gabrielle said heartily.

"Really? Ronniekins helped you?" George asked in disbelief.

"He'd come to France quite often for his field work, and sometimes stayed over too. He's a good friend!" Gabrielle admitted with a fond smile. She followed Mrs. Weasley and Fleur into the garden to meet the rest of the family.

George let out a wolf-whistle, muttering, "I wage a fortune Hermione would love to hear that!" He bristled under the glare Bill shot him.

"She's like a sister to him, you prat. And if you must know, Hermione accompanied him most of the time!" Bill told him with a smirk, "and if you continue oggling at my sister-in-law, I will bail you out on Angelina."

George looked horrified about the prospect of facing his live-in girlfriend's wrath, "You've become so corrupt, brother."

Bill chuckled, "Marriage does that to people. Speaking of which" his expression turned serious, "When are you planning to settle down?"

George was taken aback by the abrupt change in topic, "I want to, but I'm not sure if Angelina wants the same" Bill could detect the uncertainty in his brother's voice, "She's a star Quidditch player, just like Gin. Her career is going great guns and I don't want to force her into making any personal commitment she isn't ready for!"

Bill placed a gentle hand on George, "You've been living together for almost six years now. And if you still didn't make any attempt to take things further, Angelina would start wondering what was going wrong with your relationship. I know I will, in her position. Talk to her, George!"

"What if she says no?" his brother implored.

"She won't" Bill replied confidently.

"Suppose she says no? What then?" George persisted.

"Keep asking until she says yes! I proposed Fleur 7 times before she finally relented!" Bill confessed to his brother who'd his mouth open "and if this ever gets out, I won't hesitate to hex you into the next millennium!"

With that he left an astonished George to his own plans.

Gabrielle felt touched by the warm welcome she received from the family. She hugged Ron and Hermione when they'd flooed in, having become good friends over the years. In fact the only people whom she hadn't met yet were Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. She supposed they will be here soon.

She'd long suppressed her feelings for Harry who'd stirred her tender emotions when she was all of 9 years old. But, having seen him get back with Ginny after the war, she'd stayed away until the time she could sort out her feelings for him.

Gabrielle sighed softly. She was no longer her timid, younger self who blushed everytime she came within five miles radius of her hero. She was embarrassed at her own awkwardness with the boy-who-lived, and was determined to set things right this time. Maybe, she might even end up friends with him.

After all, she'd come to the conclusion that her feelings for him were nothing more than a little girl's infatuation. She smiled with confidence, as she helped Mrs. Weasley set up the table.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Damaged Soul, Broken Heart**

Harry hesitated in the living room, hearing the joyful laughter ringing from the backyard. He was one of the few privileged people to be allowed to directly apparate inside the Burrow, even with the safety wards held in place.

"You're family, dear!" Molly...not anymore...Mrs. Weasley had once told him. He wondered if he still counted as family, but took heart in the fact that if they hadn't considered, he wouldn't have been invited for dinner. Of course, there was the strong possibility that he was only being invited to face the wrath of the Weasley siblings, but he came anyway. This family was more important to him; the only people who accepted him as their own.

His mind raced back to Ginny. He was apprehensive about seeing her again. When they'd broken up, there had been no anger, no resentment, nothing except for an agonizing pain that became a permanent fixation in his chest. If he were the same person he'd been before the war, Harry was sure they would've probably ended up being married and had kids by now.

But that wasn't to be, Harry was a damaged soul while Ginny was a fiery spirit. Being with him had broken her free will bit by bit, and he loved her enough to not want her to become like him. Many a times, she'd convinced him she would endure anything if that meant they were together. He didn't doubt her love even once, but he couldn't stand seeing her sacrifice her life, her career, her dreams just for him.

He slowly distanced himself from her, that's when things spiraled out of control, finally leading upto their break-up. Although it was mutual between them, it'd been far worse than if they would've had a screaming match. It was silent, and silence meant coldness, and for Harry coldness became detachment.

Harry swirled around hearing footsteps, and went rigid at the sight of his ex-girlfriend standing infront of him. Her eyes flashed dangerously, but otherwise her calm facade was in place.

"Ginny..." Harry croaked finally.

"Ah! You still remember my name?" Ginny scoffed, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Why are you here anyway? Mum's called in to faun over you?"

Although her face was inscrutable, her voice betrayed the hurt she was feeling inside. Harry ran a hand helplessly through his floppy black mass, making his hair stick up on one end. Her temper flared at his movements. A month ago, she would've found the same action endearing, but now, it only left her infuriated.

Her face flushed with fury, she turned back on her heels, taking three steps at a time to her bedroom, putting as much distance between them as possible. She didn't care about the dinner anymore.

"It's not wise to be with an ill person, knowing there's a risk of contracting their illness too!" Harry's voice cut in quietly, stilling her movements, "You can do better than that, better than me." She still stood frozen at the entrance to her bedroom, her back to him. Her knuckles turned white.

"You're smart, brave, funny" Harry positioned himself at the stairs, "and many other things amazing, which one day I fear you'll lose because of me. Rather than having you hate me that day, I wanted us to part now, so that we may atleast be civil to each other!"

Ginny moved towards him so quickly that it startled Harry. Her eyes glistening with unshed tears, as her hand came across his face with full force, leaving him red-faced, "I still hate you, you idiot. I'm not some damsel in distress, who's in blatant need of your protection!" She looked maniac, holding him by the collar, "You wouldn't even let me help you. Why don't you get it into the thick skull of yours that all I ever cared about was you? Why wouldn't you let me help you?" she repeated, tears rolling of her cheeks onto the front of his shirt.

"Because I'm beyond salvaging, Gin." Harry whispered brokenly, "I'm sorry. I can't let you become me. I can't live with that!" Before he had a complete meltdown infront of her, he shoved her gently off him and apparated from the place without a moments pause, leaving a heart-broken Ginny weeping on the floor.

Gabrielle had been in the kitchen, quitely listening to the exchange. She'd come inside to make her sister's favorite 'Chocolate Mousse'. She'd not meant to eavesdrop, but could hear every single word being spoken.

Although she couldn't see their faces, Gabrielle recognized Harry's voice instantly, something which she could do even in her sleep. She couldn't concentrate on the recipe anymore. Her heart went out for Ginny. A moment later, she heard a door slam shut upstairs.

And Harry...Harry Potter, whose meeting Gabrielle had envisioned thousands of times in the past five years, but never in her worst scenario, had she thought she would hear him say "I'm beyond salvaging." What haunted her most was the emotion with which he conveyed those words, that told her he truly believed it about himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Truth**

"Need any help?"

Gabrielle was startled out of her reverie by Hermione's voice in the kitchen. She looked at the untouched ingredients.

"Yes, thank you" Gabrielle said gratefully, "I've been lost in thought!"

"Clearly" Hermione's gaze drifted to the ingredients. They continued to set about making the desert in silence.

"Are you okay, Gabrielle? You seem a little too...quiet"

"Harry and Ginny were here earlier" Gabrielle said, as Hermione frowned. "They had an argument, he left her crying and then, Ginny went upstairs too!"

Hermione's face paled visibly, "I shouldn't have forced him into coming. I honestly believed if they talked, they will be fine!" she muttered more to herself than Gabrielle.

"I've to check on Ginny"

Hermione made a move to go upstairs, but was held up by Gabrielle.

"Maybe a good cry is what she needs right now, Hermione!" Gabrielle said softly, "She sounded pretty shaken up."

Hermione nodded, restraining herself from comforting her best friend with great difficulty.

"What happened to Harry?" Gabrielle asked, "He seemed different from when I'd last heard him!"

Hermione sighed softly.

"It happened 4 years before, Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson had been 2, when he got targeted by the escaped death-eaters." Gabrielle gave an horrified gasp, "Andromeda, Teddy's grandmother had been stunned from behind, while they snatched little Teddy playing on the lawn."

"What happened then?" Gabrielle asked, almost scared to hear.

"Harry and Andromeda had been total wrecks. He was struck by blind fury, the kind of fury which I saw on him when his godfather died! But, Harry couldn't do anything except wait for their messaged patronus. The death-eaters had been untraceable. Because of the shape their patronus took, he could identify the death-eater heading the pack as Rudolphus Lestrange. He threatened Harry with the baby's life, should the Aurors refuse to release the convicted death-eaters from Azkaban!"

"That's terrible!"

"It was. Harry was devastated at that time, but he was also desperate to do anything to save Teddy, whom he loved with his life. His request to release the prisoners had been refused by higher authorities. That infuriated Harry, and rightly so!" Hermione's face was contorted in disgust, "He went straight to Kingsley, who's the Minister of Magic, so not only were the death-eaters released immediately but the higher officials of the Auror department, including the Head, had been dismissed."

"Their other demands included a fortune of gold which he also complied with. But, Harry adamantly refused to let go off the prisoners, unless and until he knew Teddy was safe, he conveyed the message through a patronus. But, they sent back a scathing reply saying they will perform cruciatus on the baby should he try something stupid. That undid Harry"

"Bastards" Gabrielle said feeling outraged. Hermione gave her a sad smile.

"Just as things were getting out of hand, Teddy performed a bout of accidental magic. Normally, children below 11 years cannot be traced but" Hermione looked a little embarrassed now, "Well, I'd developed a new equipment that detects accidental magic in children. It was meant for the purpose of tracing the muggle borns performing accidental magic, so that their parents can be notified beforehand about the existence of wizarding society. You see, it will give them ample time to cope with the situation and accept their children."

Hermione flushed when the younger woman looked at her in awe, "So, anyway, because of Teddy's accidental magic, we were able to trace their location. To cut a long story shot, he was safe at a secluded spot on outskirts of London, the death-eaters unfortunately escaped. Harry and Andromeda were ecstatic on seeing Teddy safe!"

"Harry kept blaming himself it was his fault Teddy was kidnapped. What scared him most were the possibilities, that during the week Teddy had been missing, anything could have happened to him. But, thankfully his godson was alright. He hadn't been the same man since, that incident changed him to be the Harry of today. He put up powerful safety wards, reinstated protection around Tonk's place. He started hunting down the escaped death-eaters one by one, but this time he killed them. As he grew more and more ruthless with his endeavors, his distance with Ginny also grew. He loved her, but feared her association with him would make her an easy target. That started many rows, and arguments, leading up to their break-up!"

Gabrielle listened to all this in astonished silence. His pain was explained by his fear of losing his loved ones, and the incident with his godson had shaken him up. She felt an insane, almost irresistible urge to apparate to his place and hold him in her arms, cradling gently while whispering soothing words to him.

"And, its done!" Hermione cried triumphantly, glancing at the delightful dessert and imaging Ron's face when he delves into it.

Gabrielle mentally shook her head, and smiled at Hermione. As they made their way into the garden, she thought of Ginny and how much Harry still loved her. He was a hero, but he was never Gabrielle's to begin with, and never will be either.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - A friendship forged!**

Ginny wasn't in the mood to celebrate, even if the occasion demanded that she be happy for her brother, George who finally balled up the courage to propose Angelina. Everybody in the garden went to give the now-engaged couple their congratulations.

Why in the world had she come down? She knew. It was her niece. Her family had the sense enough to see that she wouldn't be coming down from her bedroom anytime soon. And hence, sent little Victoire to summon her. If there was one person Ginny would do absolutely anything for, it was her niece whom she'd come to love dearly.

It even surprised herself considering she'd never been a fan of Fleur, but maybe it had to do with the little fact that Victoire had called her aunt even before she could say uncle. That had been her small victory over her jealous brothers but she would take it any time. Also, a sense of maternal instincts prevailed everytime she caught sight of babies. Taking good care of Teddy did that to her.

If Harry thought his godson didn't require her services anymore, she decided she wouldn't hesitate to hex him. Harry or no Harry, she'd grown quite close to the little turquoise haired boy who changed his hair a flaming red everytime she held him.

As the line of well-wishers started to dissipate, she moved forward to offer her congratulations. As she came close, a young blonde whom she hadn't noticed before beat her to it. She watched with a hint of envy as the couple laughed at whatever the new comer had whispered to them.

She moved closer to get a better look, and was taken aback by the familiarity of that person, but couldn't quite place where she'd seen her before. The girl's smile faded as she noticed Ginny staring at her, and was filled with a kind of ...was that sympathy?

Ginny stopped midway and was about to turned around and walk away, when she heard George call out her name. Groaning inwardly, she forced a smile on her face and approached the couple.

"Finally you two! And, I thought Ron was worse!" Ginny said with a dramatic sigh, as she hugged her brother and then Angelina. George scowled at her while Angelina grinned, her face radiating with joy.

Their happiness was so contagious that Ginny couldn't help back but give a genuine smile in return. After all that they've been through, they deserved it.

"But seriously, I'm happy for you guys. It's been long over due!"

"We know, Gin! And for that, I love you, little sis!" George said happily. Not since Fred's death had she seen him like this. Normally, she wasn't an emotional person, atleast not by Hermione's standards, but this occasion called for another hug.

She gave George a bone-crushing hug worthy of her mother, but he just laughed lifting her off the feet and spinning her around once.

"What was that for?" he asked amused.

"Just take it when I feel like bestowing it upon you!" Ginny said with mock-air, relieved that her voice sounded steady.

She blinked back the tears, threatening her eyes. No, Ginny, not here, you know you are way more tenacious than that. She was well aware of the girl staring at her from the corner of her eyes. There was something knowing about her that unnerved Ginny.

"In that case, I'm ever grateful, your highness!" George played along, with a slight bow.

Angelina sensing the discomfort, hastened to introduce the two girls.

"Ginny, I'm sure you remember" Angelina said gesturing to the new blonde, "Fleur's younger sister, Gabrielle!"

Ginny held back a gasp. How could she not recognize before? The resemblance was unmistakable. Maybe, it was the dark. The young girl surprised her with an hug, but thankfully did not do the air-kissing which she found so annoying.

"It's nice to see you again, Ginny!" Gabrielle said with a warm smile.

Ginny decided she liked the girl, and offered a weak smile. The girl looked at her with such respect that Ginny wondered how she'd ever mistook it as sympathy. She again blamed it on the bad light.

"The pleasure is mine. It's been quite a while, Gabrielle!"

"I've started work at the Ministry, right out of Beauxbatons. It's been a long time, and I missed Fleur. So, I'm here on an indefinite summer break!"

"That's great."

Ginny walked with Gabrielle to the far end of the garden, from where they could see all of her family members. Her Dad, Mum and Charlie were discussing about her brother's adventures in Romania. Percy and his wife, Audrey joined Angelina and George, and they seemed to laughing fondly at Hermione giving her husband a lecture about proper table manners, while he grinned goofily, saying something in her ear which made her blush crimson red.

Bill was chasing after little Victoire who found the garden gnomes hilariously funny, while Fleur watched her husband in amusement. Ginny realized with an ache that her whole family made for a pretty picture. They weren't completely alright but together, they'd moved on. To distract herself from thinking about a certain black head, bespectacled man, she started a conversation with Gabrielle.

"So, what type of work do you do at Ministry?"

"Curse breaking of a milder form, you could say. Not as colorful or dangerous as Bill, but my department works in tandem with the Aurors to check for dark-magic on suspicious artifacts and to make them free of it."

Ginny was surprised, and even mildly impressed by the French woman's career choice. People have to be blind to not notice her beauty, or her graceful figure but, the fact that she chose a profession which can be as dangerous to her beauty spoke volumes about her commitment. There was something soft about Gabrielle that she hadn't seen in her elder sister. Maybe, it was the absence of that infuriating arrogance, or the constant complaining about British, or maybe it's the fact that she spoke proper English. Whatever the reason, Ginny found she liked her.

"That's intriguing. What's it like?"

Gabrielle was taken aback by Ginny's interest but answered happily, "Well, we do get to go to lots of interesting places, that we suspect might hold ancient magical artifacts that were long since deemed lost by the wizarding world. If we succeed in finding it, we run them through dark-magic detectors and then, break the curses accordingly. Usually, they are of milder forms, but the ones that are true Goblin made, are tough to crack, and that's where Bill comes into picture!"

"Wow. It sounds very exciting!"

"Yes, it is, but I'm sure not as much exciting as holding yourself in mid-air and claiming victories for your team from the claws of defeat!" Gabrielle said with a raised eyebrow.

Ginny blushed, shrugging modestly. It was true, she had saved her team, Holyhead Harpies on more than one occasion. Gwenog Jones was proud of her, and Ginny had really high hopes for her future. Her training period is about to begin in a week's time, and thankfully distract her from Harry. She was infact leaving for Ireland where her new coaching awaits her.

"So, do you follow Quidditch?"

"Not really. I like Quidditch but that's just it. Let's just say, if you were the captain, you would be wise to pick me last!" Gabrielle said, without any trace of resentment.

Ginny laughed, "C'mon, you can't be that bad!"

"I wish you can say the same thing, after I butch up the game very badly. But, the fact of the matter is if Hermione and I were to play, she would win it in grand style!"

Ginny laughed harder, feeling her spirits being lifted, "I appreciate your honesty! I really do."

Gabrielle smiled back, "But, I do know about how Holyhead Harpies are doing in the season thanks to my ever-chattering, all time Quidditch rooster/ best friend, Max! He is a big fan of yours. Infact, he will pretty much kill to be the one standing here, conversing with you, right now!"

Ginny recovered enough to reply, "Let him know, I'm very touched and grateful for his support. I didn't know people followed Holyhead in France."

"Oh, he's all American! I will convey your message, I'm sure he will be seeing stars!" Gabrielle said rolling her eyes.

Both girls became quiet, engrossed in their own thoughts, not aware that they were thinking about the same person. If they had known, or atleast had an hunch, perhaps their new found friendship would have sunk faster than the titanic.

Harry Potter, what have you done?


End file.
